Solo amigos
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Reika llega a Rimond, pero esta actuando muy melosa con Kazemaru "¡Ya te dije que pares, no me gustas!" Ella pensó que no le dolería, pero si le dolió...  Tal vez un pequeño baile lo arregle todo...   Primera vez que uso la categoría Romance
1. Bromas sucias

**Abril: Realmente estoy totalmente en contra de poner parejas, pero la idea me a estado taladrando la cabeza así que cedí después de leer "Mi emperadora oscura" Bueno espero les guste, como ultimo dato, el próximo capitulo será un song-fic.**

-WOHO- Se escucho por doquier el alarido de Rika, que estremecía los oídos de sus compañeros.

-Por dios ¿Que es lo que te sucede?- Pregunto Toco enfadada al verla llegar.

-¡Es Reika! ¡La transfirieron de escuela a Raimon!- Grito abrazándola.

-¿No es ella tu amiga de Osaka?- Pregunto sin aire al ser estrangulada.

-Si, ¿No es genial!- Pregunto soltándola.

-Si, claro- Dijo recuperando el aliento.

-Esperen ¿No es la chica que obligo a Kazemaru a baliar?- Pregunto Kogure curioso.

-Si, tienes razón- Respondió el con una sonrisa amable -Fue una buena broma.

-¡No puedo esperar las docenas de cosas que aremos juntas! Ir de compras, pasear…- Y siguió hablando a mas no poder.

-Y ¿Cuándo creen que pare?- Pregunto después de un rato, el aburrido Someoka.

-Créeme, puede pasar horas así- Se escucho repentinamente una voz. Todos giraron la cabeza a la entrada del club.

-¡Reika!- Exclamaron todos.

-Hola chicos- Dijo guiñando un ojo.

-¡Querida!- Se lanzo a la joven –Ya era hora no sabes cuanto eh sufrido al no tenerlas- Dijo la reina del drama al borde de las lagrimas. Todos rieron al momento en que la campana sonó. Y todos se dirigieron a sus salones.

Al pasar unos cuantos periodos de clase, en el camino a su clase favorita, Kazemaru se encontró con Reika.

-Hola- Saludo alegre –Que milagro que te zafaras de Rika.

-Si… un verdadero milagro- Dijo con un curioso tono de voz.

-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? Suenas diferente de lo usual- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-No es nada solo que…- Se acerco a el, a muy pocos centímetros.

-Perdona Reika, pero creo que estas muy cerca- Dijo sin saber que hacía.

-Creo que ese es el punto- Dijo con una voz definitivamente melosa.

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto incrédulo. En eso ella se alejo y volviendo a su modo usual sonrío.

-Adiós- Se despidió sonriente. Bueno, eso definitivamente era raro para el. Pero lo pasaría por alto.

Al día siguiente mientras salía de la escuela con los chicos del club, paso algo bastante raro.

-Si, apuesto a que será un gran partido. Yo…- En eso paro de hablar, al percibir a cierta chica de rastas recargada en su hombro, lo miraba seductoramente –Am… ¿Reika, que haces?- Pregunto igual de extrañado que el resto del equipo.

-Oh, nada en especial- Dijo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, provocándole un escalofrió. Se fue como si nada.

-Alguien me puede explicar lo que paso. Kazemaru, ¿Acaba de llegar y ya te la ligaste?- Pregunto atónito Handa.

-No, no es eso- Respondió calmado –La verdad ni yo se…

La mañana del día siguiente paso algo parecido, y los días siguientes. Kazemaru como la persona tranquila que era no se enojo. Pero esto ya era picarlo demasiado. Decidió hablar con ella, era lo mejor.

-No te ofendas Reika, pero en realidad me gustaría que pararas de hacer eso- Dijo lo mas cortes posible.

-¿Qué. Acaso no te gusta Ichirouta?- Dijo melosamente.

-Kazemaru si no te importa. Y realmente no, te lo digo lo mejor que puedo, no me gusta- Dijo casi suplicante.

-Oh- Dijo. Nuevamente se acerco a el pero esta vez lo beso en el cachete. Congelado, así se quedo, solo en medio del pasillo. Y así siguió dándole leves besos. O como yo preferiría decirle "Echándole más leña al fuego" Hasta que un día mientras subía las escaleras del instituto.

-Hola Ichi-Kun (Como me rechoca ese apodo)- Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le dio un beso… justo en los labios. Fue el colmo. El joven frunció profundamente el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Reika se alejo un paso –Oye, no se que es lo que pretendes, si es solo una estúpida broma, si me quieres molestar, o te gusto. Cualquiera de las tres opciones, NO-ME-GUSTAN. Y si no quieres que termine odiándote a morir, te sugeriría que pararas- El chico la estaba regañando tan duro, que se sintió como cuando era una pequeña niña, después de hacer una travesura. Asustaba un poco –Por que la verdad ya me arte de lo que haces. **Me molesta** y no soporto que me llegues de la nada y me acaricies o beses como si fuera tu novio, por que hasta donde yo se no lo soy- Sintió como se contrajo su pecho al escucharlo tan seriamente –**Reika…** bas-ta. Solo quiero que seamos buenos amigos… ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto.

-Si- Dijo ella con cierto miedo en los ojos. Cuanto batallo para decir esa simple palabra.

-Bien, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a clase- Siguió su camino por las escaleras, dejando a Reika completamente sola. Después de cómo un minuto de estar hay parada, algo sucedió. En toda su gran voluntad, dejo que una lágrima resbalara por su rostro. Salio corriendo escaleras abajo. La verdad, todo había sido una simple broma, lo hacia para molestarlo, como la prima dona. Pero por alguna razón que no logro comprender, le había dolido, le había dolido mucho. Pero tal y como el dijo, solo eran amigos…

**Abril: Continuara…**


	2. Un baile

**Abril: Bueno este es el segundo y último capitulo. ****Dos tercios de este es un song-fic. Háganme el favor de escuchar las canciones. Disfrútenlo chicos!**

**Y lamento si no es lo que esperaban…**

Las semanas habían pasado, y no se dirigían la palabra. Eran solo simples silencios o sonrisas llenas de tensión. Hasta que un día, mientras el joven de cabellos turquesa leía para su clase de historia, llego Reika con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola Kazemaru- Saludo con suavidad.

-Oh- Exclamo al darse cuenta de su presencia –Hola- Saludo tranquilo, despegando la vista del libro –Dime, ¿Con que te puedo ayudar?- Pregunto cortésmente.

-Veras, ayer me invitaron a una fiesta, y me gustaría saber si quisieras… ir con migo- Termino algo temerosa. El otro joven frunció en seño.

-Ya te dije que…- Estaba a punto de regañarla, pero fue cortado.

-Nononononon- Estallo preocupada –No me malinterpretes, lo digo… solo como amigos…- Trago saliva, no daba señales de cambiar de humor –Por favor…- Pidió inaudible.

-Aaa- Suspiro –De acuerdo, iré- Accedió rendido. Una rápida y emocionada sonrisa le surgió, pero antes de decir algo el joven la paro, haciendo una señal con la mano –Pero no quiero que vuelvas a intentar nada ¿Oíste?- Ordeno con seriedad.

-Descuida… no lo are- Respondió algo desanimada. Sí, es verdad, Kazemaru estaba siendo muy severo, pero ya no quería tener problemas con ella. Solo deseaba que fueran, buenos amigos, solo eso… Reika, aun que algo triste, sintió un leve sonrojo.

Llego el viernes…

-Dime, ¿Donde te veo?- Pregunto para estar totalmente informado.

-Aquí, frente a la escuela, a las 8- Dijo con una sonrisa muy animosa –Arréglate un poco, no es formal pero tampoco es de vagos- Bromeo.

A las 6, el joven atleta se fue a arreglar. Se baño, salio, se puso unos llins negros con su camisa de manga larga de siempre, pero sin la chaqueta.

Tomo rumbo a Raimon, 7:40, iba con buen tiempo. Cuando visualizo la entrada, distinguió una figura femenina sentada en una banca. Llego y enseguida la figura femenina se paro, era Reika. Ella le sonrió, traía un vestido azul difuminado con blanco hasta las rodillas, era pegado en el torso y de poco vuelo.

-Y bien, ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto.

Y la fiesta siguió y siguió. Kazemaru no izo mucho en realidad; se sentaba, tomaba ponche, miraba a Reika bailar sin descanso. Verdaderamente, no sabia que hacia allí, tal vez solo esperar a que pasara algo o acabara la fiesta. Ella no sabia por que lo invito, no estaban interactuando, tal ves solo esperar a que la fiesta acabara… o que algo interesante sucediera.

Ya casi concluía la fiesta, las canciones iban bajando la intensidad, se volvían suaves.

**(Abril: Aquí empieza el song-fic****. Las letras en cursiva, son sobre lo que se trata el fic "Baile y salón de Café Tacaba". Que es una canción distinta a la que bailan)**

Y en las últimas piezas, hablo el DJ

-Y para aquellos que extrañan los viejos tiempos, en los que deseaban ser superman. Bueno, pues ahora pueden serlo, pero el de sus chicas. Aquí les traigo 83 de John Mayer.

Comenzó una suave guitarra…

_Nos besamos bailando__  
><em>_En medio del lugar.__  
><em>_La música ya iba llegando al último compás._

Muchas parejas se pararon y comenzaron a bambolearse al ritmo de la balada. Dos jóvenes enamorados se abrazaron y después de mirarse; La chica al chico, el chico a la chica. Se besaron con dulzura. Ya era la última canción.

_Miradas en silencio y quien lo iba pensar__  
><em>_Que después de este primer baile__  
><em>_Me iba a enamorar_

Las parejas se miraban, con pena, vergüenza, aprendiendo sobre la marcha… con amor desconfiado ante la primera vez que bailaban en pareja…

Reika bailaba sola con los ojos cerrados, dando lentos giros sobre si, moviendo los hombros con gentiles subidas y bajadas, en medio de la pista. Kazemaru mantuvo su mirada sobre ella con inconciencia; sin sorpresa, sin emoción, solo contemplación. Cuando ella abrió los ojos color café, había quedado justo en dirección a los de su acompañante. Como lo miraba, se sorprendió de repente. Y ella dejándose llevar por la música se acerco a el. Le tomo la mano…

-Reika…-Estaba a punto de regañarla cuando…

-Solo vamos a bailar como amigos- Dijo sonriente… lo fue llevando de vuelta al centro y dio un nuevo inicio a su glacial danza. El estaba tenso, jamás había bailado nada en absoluto. La chica lo rodeaba al ritmo de la melodía.

_Yo que era un solitario bailando__  
><em>_Me quedé sin hablar__  
><em>_Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando__  
><em>_Que el amor es bailar_

Todos bailaban a su alrededor, pero era como si no estuvieran allí. Era como si todo ese tiempo, lo único que les importara a los invitados fuese bailar. Como si fuera la manera de interactuar con el mundo, con las personas a su alrededor._  
><em>

_La vida es un gran baile__  
><em>_Y el mundo es un salón__  
><em>_Y hay muchas parejas bailando__  
><em>_A nuestro alrededor_

_Y entre toda esta gente__  
><em>_Nos fuimos a encontrar__  
><em>_Parecíamos predestinados para así bailar_

Lentamente, mientras su amiga bailaba a su alrededor, el se fue destensando. Era como si su meneo lo fuera relajando.

_Yo que era un solitario bailando__  
><em>_Me quedé sin hablar__  
><em>_Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando__  
><em>_Que el amor es bailar_

Y de un dado momento a otro, se dejo simplemente llevar por la música, a medida que avanzaba, el empezaba a sonreír. Otro paso, igual a más confianza._  
><em>

_Y ahora que estamos en la pista tú y yo__  
><em>_No quiero que dejemos de bailara asi_

Y en un instante, al igual que Rika, Kazemaru daba vueltas viéndola de frente. Le tomo la mano y le dio un giro, no despegaron la mirada…

_Pues vienen otros ritmos que te__  
><em>_Quieren separar de mi_

_Y no pueda abrazarte ni sentir__ tu cuerpo_

Sonrió de la manera mas angelical sin darse cuenta, y luego el también. Para ellos los otros no existían. Solo el salón, la música y ellos…

Kazemaru no se había dado cuenta de lo solitario que era no bailar con nadie. Solo observar a los demás, solo… No quería bailar solo, no quería estar nuevamente solo…

___Y vuelva a bailar solo como antes__  
><em>_De estar junto a ti_

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la música termino. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban entrelazados. El sostenía los brazos de ella en una cruz posada en su estomago. Le miraba, y el a ella. Repentinamente cayeron en la cuenta de sus actos y se soltaron nerviosos.

-Jeje- Río avergonzado el joven –Creo que ya es hora de regresar- Intuyo.

-Sí, supongo que si…

Caminaron juntos de regreso a casa. El alto chico tarareaba una canción de un grupo que desconocía. No faltaba mucho para que la melodía que cantaba concluyera.

-_Yo que era un solitario bailando, __m__e quedé sin hablar.__Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando,__que el amor es bailar- _La miro, Reika estaba distraída con la brillante luna, el pensó en la extraña coincidencia entre la canción que cantaba y la fiesta de esa noche…

_Yo que era un solitario bailando__  
><em>_Me quedé sin hablar__  
><em>_Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando__  
><em>_Que el amor es bailar_

Y por su mente cruzo un solo pensamiento "_No volveré a bailar solo…"_

**Abril: Y díganme ¿Les gusto el final? Pues a mi como que si, deja una ****incógnita.**

**CIAO! Nos vemos.**


End file.
